Magic vs Bending
by TheJaganEye
Summary: It all started when Avatar Aang came to Bending High School. He met a young wizard Harry potter. Trouble occurs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Stories

"Harry Potter report to the Principal's office please." Spoke the Intercom.

"Wow Harry you'll never will be able to stay out of the principal's office will ya?" Joked Katara.

"Hahaha Katara real funny." Said Harry jokingly. As he ran to the principal's office remembering that Headmaster Ozai wasn't real forgiving. But the main thing that Harry was asked to do was show around new kids and things.

"Things_ will always be the same, a new kid_." thought Harry with a smile on his face as he entered the room.

"You called Headmaster Ozai?"

"Firstly call me Fire Lord Ozai and second this is the two new kids, Aang and Toph. I want you to show them around the Bending High School."

"Ok I'll show them around. Have a good day Fire Lord Ozai." said Harry and he, Aang, and Toph left.

After Harry shown Aang and Toph around and their lockers. He took them to see Katara, his best friend and the girl he has a big crush on.

"Aang, Toph this is Katara. Katara this is Aang and Toph."

"Nice to meet you Aang and Toph." Said Katara with a smile as she held out her hand. Aang shook it but Toph didn't.

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you, I'm blind." said Toph as Katara and Harry looked at her." But I can see but not like you. I see with my feet with earthbending."

"And I'm the Avatar." Aang said

"Wow well anyway I got to go. See you Katara Toph and Aang Later." And with that Harry disappeared.

"Um Katara." Said Aang

"yes Aang what do you need?"

"I know we just met but do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Um sure but don't let harry know. He's a wizard." Katara spoke with a matter of fact voice.

"Wait you two are dating then I can't, my beliefs." Murmured Aang sadly.

"No, no we aren't. But he thinks we are."

"Ok say around Friday 8:00?"

"Sure, but I will have to tell Sokka, my older brother, otherwise he'll murder me."

"K bye" said Aang and he sped off. Little did Katara or Aang knew but Harry was listening in with Toph with Extendable Ears.

"Ooo looks like Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen are going on a date." Laughed Toph

"The next time I see that Aang, I'm gonna show him a bit of my magic." Threaten Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day when Aang and Toph arrived at school, Aang went to find Katara while Toph went to find Harry.

When Aang ran into Katara he said, "So what did Sokka say?"

"He said maybe. He wants to meet you," Explained Katara, "Since he doesn't know you that is why."

"Oh ok then. Fine with me!" said Aang with the biggest smile possible on his face.

"Oh did Harry show you around?" Asked Katara blushing.

"Oh no he didn't but he showed Toph and me our lockers but otherwise no." said Aang. But that was a lie. He just wanted to see Katara.

"Huh I thought he did oh well!" and with that they settled down the hall. As soon as they were near the water fountain, everyone hid.

"Uh Katara?" said a freaked out Aang.

"Yes Aang?"

"Why did everyone hid?"

"Shoot! Ok be quiet and follow me." Whispered Katara. Aang followed without complaint but then he saw what they were talking about and THEY WERE IN PLAIN SIGHT!

"Oh look girls two little kids trying to escape!" said the girl that was dressed in Fire Nation clothing to two girls, one in pink with her brown hair in a braid and the other in Fire Nation gown thing with black hair piled on the top of her head with some bangs hanging down.

"Careful Aang these are the girls everyone is scared of. The one that was talking is Azula and the one in pink is Ty Lee and the other Mai. They are from the Fire Nation. Azula's dad is the Headmaster. Azula can bend but Mai and Ty Lee can't. Ty Lee hits people in pressure points and Mai has knifes." Whispered Katara.

"Azula, I think the one with the blue arrow is the Avatar!" said Ty Lee. Gosh she is jumpy.

"If he is that is impossible. All the Air Nomads are dead but who cares? We're going to finish him off."

And then the Battle of Battles began.

"Aang do you see any water nearby?" asked Katara as she dodged some knifes, a lightning bolt, and Ty Lee's hands.

"Water fountain."

"Oh ya. Darn being in battle totally screws me up." Said Katara laughing. After about an hour of fighting Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were in no shape to do anymore battling but it all changed when Harry Potter appeared.

"Why did you ask Katara out? Katara why did you except?" Asked Harry looking hurt.

Ummm well…" murmured Katara.

"Oh shut up! AANG I WILL GET REVENGE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" screamed Harry as he stormed off join Toph and another girl.

"Katara who is that other girl with Harry and Toph?" Asked Aang.

"That is Hermione Granger. They met when they used to go to Hogwarts."

And with that they walked out the door ready to go home.

**Ran outta ideas need HELP PLEASE! And thanks to all those who read and enjoyed but tell your friends about these things cuz I refuse to do anything till people give reviews soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo have fun!**


End file.
